Melting Ice
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: This runs during and after the main story but focuses on different characters and their story, please read and review!Currently on hiatus sorry peeps!
1. Chapter 1

**Melting Ice.**

Hello and welcome to my Top Gun fanfic, I do not own any of the excellent characters I have used merely borrowed from their original creator, except Fen Miller, call sign 'Dream'. Please review, I like to know what people think, thanks! It runs as a sub plot to the main stories and there will be references to main plot developments in the film, however I'll keep them as brief as possible as they are someone else's esteemed work. The bits taken from the film are in bold type.

Chapter 1

Lieutenant Fen Miller sat at the side of the volley ball court, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand, watching as the scene unfolded before her. Slider and Ice vs. Maverick and Goose, sparks could fly, and sure as hell, with all those fit bods on display she would be there to watch. She observed as Ice and Slider won a point, then as Mav and Goose pulled one back, she had known Mav forever, they had done some of the same duties and she had pulled him out of the sea on more than one occasion after a stupid stunt gone wrong.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Being a helicopter rescue technician was a scary job, and the closest she could get to the action, she hated one of the guys to crash, but she lived for the buzz of flying out to rescue them, sometimes under fire, winching down and hooking them up, sometimes having to drag them out of the cockpit – if they were lucky. She loved the adrenaline rush of seeing the planes take off, being kitted up as she hung out of the helicopter door trying to listen to the radio relay, waiting to take off at a moments notice. To have landed this job at the esteemed Top Gun was just, well had been in her wildest dreams. And now Maverick and Goose had arrived too, that put the icing on the cake really – playmates! Fen and Mav had kissed, once a long time ago, quickly realising with relief that they didn't feel like that about each other they had got on with a brother and sister vibe, Goose had entered into this equation well, calming the two young hot heads when they got out of hand, allowing them to go so far and then pouring cold water on their escapades before they got into too much trouble. He had added a refinement to their duo, which settled into a trio. There had been many a sailor escape with his life after coming onto Fen a bit too strongly, with Mav behind her Fen sometimes took one risk too many, but he was always there to pull her out of trouble, and vice versa, she smiled to herself as she recalled the 'Penny Benjamin' episode, and swearing to the admiral, Penny's father, that there was no way that Maverick could have been sneaking out of his house the previous night as he was with her, yes Sir _all night_. Complete rubbish of course, she had been at Goose and Carol's, her second home when they were in the area, but the Admiral seemed to believe it, that saved Mav's ass, again.

"**Jus one more game, for me?....Mav?" Goose broke into her thoughts**

"**Mother Goose you pussy!" Slider yelled**

"Hey, Dream!" yelled Goose "Get your cute ass over here and finish this game with me!" Goose ordered

"A woman?" Slider laughed, raising his eyebrows at Iceman

"Goose, even Maverick's better than a woman!" Ice said, dry as ever

"Hey!" protested Fen "One day this 'woman' might just save your butt and pull you out of the drink!"

Slider looked at Ice, waiting for the cutting reply, Ice observed the fiery blonde jogging athletically towards the opposite side of the court, smirking as he did so.

"Might be worth a dip to have those legs wrapped around you" he muttered to Slider

"Ah, honey?" this time directed at Dream herself "Do you know the rules?" sarcasm dripping from every word

"Rules, my…" as she fired a ball at him that he completely missed "Ass!"

Slider creased over laughing as Ice picked himself up from the floor, receiving a dirty look from Ice he retrieved the ball, giving it to him.

Iceman looked thoughtful as he tossed the ball from one hand to another, before launching it with venom at Goose, who blundered about trying to return it, only to be shoved out of the way by Dream as she hurled herself at the ball, returning it with just enough height and spin to clear the net and land at Sliders feet with a small thud. Dream untangled herself from Goose laughing as they got to their feet. Ice looked furious for a second before breaking into a huge grin.

"I take it back" he conceded "She's better than both of you, how's about me and you takes these two losers?" he asked Dream, ignoring Sliders hurt puppy routine, he ducked under the net, tossing her the ball.

"Can't stand to lose can ya Ice?" said Goose good naturedly

"Never Mother Goose, Never" he said "I always get what I want, even if it don't want to be got" not taking his eyes from Dream's once.

Fen felt herself wilt under the cold blue stare, like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Well, maybe another time" she managed to get out "Losing the light"

"Sure" Ice smiled softly, smiling "Showers, there's a lot of beer to be drank tonight" he took off towards the showers, not pausing as he put one hand on the gate and cleared it with a leap. Dream was transfixed.

"He's bad news Dream" warned Goose "Don't go there"

"What?" she blinked up at Goose "Go where?"

"Don't act all innocent, you are as bad as Mav at lying, I'm telling ya, he'll break your heart" he cautioned

"OK, Mom" Dream sighed, conceding that Tom Kaczanski's reputation with the ladies did precede him, didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach threatening to choke her when he fixed her with that ice cold stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Melting Ice

Chapter 2

Fen skipped into the club, her hair piled on top of her head, accentuating her graceful neck and high cheekbones, looking around she caught sight of Maverick and Goose at the bar, wriggling between them she dug Mav in the ribs,

"Beer!" she demanded

"Hey!" greeted Maverick, hugging her to him "Beer for the lady!" he shouted to the bar man

"Lady!" remarked Goose "A beer swilling hoe's what you is girl!" he quipped

"Goosey!" Fen whined "You're just insanely jealous of my ability to drink you under the table, round the room and out the other side!" she laughed, throwing her head back, unaware of the man on the other side of the room, caught in a moment looking at her.

"Yeah you got me!" replied Goose "Flat on my back when you two are still packing 'em back"

"Flat on your back Goose, where you should be, So Dreamboat" Maverick turned his attention to Fen "Goose tells me you have Iceman in your sights?"

"Goose!" exclaimed Fen as Goose held his hands up in mock terror "No, I just er, was talking to him" she finished with a grin

"Bad road is talking" observed Maverick "Not like you to waste time with preliminaries Dream, must be one serious crush, you would have already been there and be on to the next by now – AH!" Maverick winced as Fen cuffed him.

"We're not all like you Mav" she retorted "Some of us have principles"

"Yeah just not you" he replied

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fen smiled as she looked around her, her gaze catching on Slider, clowning around with Hollywood and some of the others, despite herself she wandered about, doing a few circuits of the club, before getting herself another drink, avoiding the other female naval officers and civvie employees of the Navy, stood by herself and slowly drank her drink, watching Goose get grief from Mav for failing the latest bet.

"All alone?" said a smooth voice behind her, Fen turned to see Iceman smiling down at her

"Not now" she said, the butterflies were back again "You?"

"Sometimes I like more sophisticated company" he raised an eyebrow to where Goose, Maverick, Slider, Hollywood and Wolfman were fooling around playing drinking games.

"Sure" she laughed "Iceman, right?"

"Tom" he insisted "Dream your call sign?"

"Yeah" she said "Fen Miller" she held her hand out, Ice taking her by surprise as he lifted it to his face and brushed her palm with his lips, she coloured.

"So, Dreamer, what is it you do here at Top Gun?" engaging her in conversation, even though he knew the answer, he still held her hand lightly in his, his eyes burning into hers.

"I'm on the chopper crew" she replied, heart crashing, really, she thought, annoyed, this wasn't on, he was only a man!

"Rescue?" Ice dropped her hand reluctantly as he drank his drink

"Yup" her hand suddenly felt as cold as his call sign "Winch man, an old term"

"Must be tough, a woman in a man's world" he observed

"I hold my own" she flared

"I have no doubt" he smiled "A man would need to be brave or stupid to cross you"

"Indeed he would!" said a voice next to Ice, both Iceman and Dream started, neither had noticed Maverick approach, Ice turned away, grimacing to himself, Damn Maverick!

"Maverick" ground out Iceman "Goose" nodding to Goose as he sauntered across, followed by the others.

They drifted apart and the moment was lost as the group became involved in another drinking game, it did not occur to Dream that she was the only woman, all the guys treated her as just another guy, fearful of her temper and Maverick's fists maybe. The only person who seemed to notice that she was a woman was Iceman, he joined in the antics at a bare minimum, watching Dream as she clambered over Goose and Hollywood to get in and out to the bar and restrooms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You sure?" said Maverick, climbing into the taxi "Can drop you off on the way?"

Fen shook her head "Nah, I need some fresh air" she replied, starting to walk along as Maverick shut the door and the cabs tail lights faded down the road.

Fen was almost at the base gates when a figure stepped out of the shadows in front of her, she blinked thinking maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, Iceman stood in front of her, his whites still immaculate and crisp, she had been thinking about him, and for a mad second she considered if her mind a conjured him up.

"All alone again" he observed "That could be dangerous"

"Why?" she asked as he fell into step next to her.

"Lots of guys around here might find an attractive woman on her own too much of a temptation" he spoke quietly almost reflectively.

Fen snorted with humour "They'd get a lot more than they bargained for"

"I'm sure" he smiled, as they showed their passes at the security gate, and continued towards the residential quarters, stopping as they were about to part ways, Fen to the permanent personnel, Ice to the temporary student quarters.

"Night then" she said

"I'll walk you all the way" he said heading down the sidewalk "Like I said, temptation"

"Yours or theirs?" she asked, her head on one side as she walked next to him, looking up at him.

"I have self control" he smiled at her, dazzling "No matter what the temptation"

"Must make you a good pilot"

"It does" no trace of conceit in his voice, a statement.

"This is me" she turned to face him in front of a standard building "Thanks"

"Anytime" he said stepping forward slightly his head bent as he looked into her eyes.

She held his gaze as the butterflies started again "See you tomorrow then"

"You will" he said, nearly making her faint as he lightly kissed her lips and disappeared into the night, Fen touched her lips and smiled, letting herself into the building, unaware that Iceman watched her until she was out of sight, a frown creasing his brow.

Tom Kazanski walked slowly back to his quarters, he wasn't quite sure what it was about her, if he wanted her, he knew he could likely have her, he could tell that much from the way she looked at him, most women looked at Iceman like that. And he did want her, a lot, but he also wanted to wait, he didn't want the feeling of excitement when he saw her to go, the suspense, the will she or won't she? Strange, the usual goal was to get a woman into bed as soon as he saw them, and was very rarely disappointed. But not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Melting Ice

For Hawkeye-Mustang. Your review was very gratefully received. I hope this lives up to your expectations!

Chapter 3

"Carole!" Dream yelled as Goose was almost knocked sideways by a blonde whirlwind, she leapt on the other woman with glee.

"Hey Fen!" said Carole "How's ya doin?"

"I'm good, where's my little guy?" she asked looking around for Carole and Goose's son.

"He's sleeping" replied Carole "Long flight"

"Sure" smiled Dream "so, when we going to drink the bar dry then sister?"

Dream and Carole had a longstanding tradition of leaving Maverick and Goose at home babysitting while they went out and had a little fun. Carole was like a sister to Dream, home cooked meals and a warm welcome were always open wherever Carole was.

Dream squealed as she was bodily lifted up and flung over some muscular shoulders.

"Mav! Put me the hell down!" she yelled, punching his back and kicking.

"Nope" he laughed and swung her around.

As she spun Fen caught sight of Iceman watching with an ill concealed smirk on his face from a distance. Fen stopped struggling as leant closer to Maverick's ear.

"Pete Mitchell, if you do not put me down right now I'll run and tell your instructor crush _exactly_ what you get up to with admiral's daughters" she hissed, colour rising in her cheeks.

"You wouldn't" he said with mock horror

"Try me, dickhead" she replied, suddenly she was dropped, rather roughly. Blinking in the California sunshine she saw why. Charlotte Blackwood was leaving the building behind them. Mav had told her this one was different. Yeah right, she had thought. She saw Ice slip his sun glasses on and walk away, an unreadable expression on his face.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen sat with her beer, she had left 'The guys' at the bar. The five of them were having fun and she had suddenly become acutely aware that she was alone among the couples. Mav was slobbering all over Charlie, finally having managed to bed her. Goose, Carole and little Nicky were having some fun with a piano. She had made her excuses and left.

She stretched out on the wing of the old F14, it wasn't really designed for sunbathing on, but she loved these machines. They were so powerful and yet graceful. Almost sexy. She turned onto her front, catching sight of Hollywood and Iceman, walking together.

"Damn" she swore softly, taking in Ice's shape beneath the unofficial civvies uniform of tight jeans and white t-shirt. He wasn't someone she wanted to have an affair with, she'd have been better with Slider, or Wood. Even Wolfman. Anyone but Tom 'Iceman' Kaczanski. He was tough, and she had seen the flash of desire in his eyes. She could not deny to herself that she wanted him, badly. But she could not shake the feeling that it was not about desire for him. It was about power, especially since the rivalry had sprung up between him and Maverick, extending to Goose and Slider. To bed Mav's best friend, apart from Goose, would be a big point for Ice.

She watched as he bade Wood goodbye, walking towards the F14, too late she realised he had seen her watching him, she stayed on her front, glad her shades hid her eyes. If he got a glimpse of anything remotely like fear or interest, he would take advantage, she just knew. She knew that both were in her eyes right now. Working with testosterone filled guys she had gotten used to hiding her facial expressions and using humour to divert attention. The only one's who saw through her were Maverick and Goose. She was darn sure that Ice would too.

"Alone again?" he asked

"The way I want it" she replied, her voice tight.

"You shouldn't be alone for too long" he removed his shades "Temptations"

"Temptation again" she almost flinched under the cold blue stare "I didn't think you succumbed to temptation"

"I don't" he said "I don't give into temptations, I take what I want, and I don't need to resist temptation"

"Good for you" she said.

Regretting the childish retort she stood on the wing and prepared to jump down. She looked at his outstretched hand with scorn, and jumped. Landing like a cat next to him.

"Seems you are as reckless as your friend" he observed.

"Seems maybe I am" Damn him! She thought, did nothing bother him? Was he really ice cold?

"It can get you into trouble Dreamer"

"My name is Dream, or Fen" she felt the red telltale blush creep up her neck, despite her efforts to appear unaffected "Not Dreamer"

He laughed. Bastard, she thought.

"You have a lot in common with Maverick, both reckless, both with a short fuse" he laughed again.

"Why can't you just lay off him?" she demanded, relieved that the conversation had turned away from her, defending Mav was one thing she could handle, she did it often enough.

"He's dangerous" he said, he appeared relaxed but she saw a muscle flex in his jaw.

"It's a dangerous job, Lieutenant Kaczanski" she challenged "If you want to be safe, go fly a desk"

"I'm well aware of the dangers Dreamer, it is Maverick who appears unaware" the muscle flexed again, harder.

"He's a darn good pilot, maybe better than you" she said walking away.

"No one here is better than me, especially Maverick" he replied, falling into step beside her.

"Or as modest" she quipped "Then why are you so determined to bring him down? If he's no threat?"

"I admit his antics may give him a chance at the trophy" he stopped in front of her, halting her progress "But his name says it all, Maverick. That is what he is, a maverick, and a dangerous one. He may be a good pilot, but he's too intent on beating his own side, you need a team up there, a team that thinks. He doesn't"

"Mav is a good guy with a head on his shoulders, I think he'll surprise you" he voice faltered as he reached towards her and removed her shades.

"You sound like you are in love with him" he said, without the protection of her shades, she felt like his eyes were burning her own.

"I love him, he's my best friend, but I'm not in love with him" she defended, she often had to explain this to disgruntled boyfriends of hers and girlfriends of his, but this time, it really seemed to matter.

"Are you sure? You are so full of fire, seems a shame to waste it" his voice was almost a whisper as he moved closer.

"Absolutely" she had barely finished when he brought his lips down on hers, softly.

She didn't return the kiss, but neither did she pull away. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and his mouth became harder, more insistent. She slowly started to respond, against her will almost. It deepened and he wrapped his other arm around her, moving his hand to her hair. Her own hands had gone up to his shoulders to push him away, just never got that far. They crept their way upwards, feeling the muscles tensed under the t shirt, one hand carried on, cupping the back of his neck.

She gasped in air as he released her swiftly and stepped back.

"Yes" he said replacing his shades "Fire burns inside you alright Dreamer"

"I suggest you get away from me before I slap that smug look right off your face!" she warned

"And now the temper" he smiled replacing his shades; he caught her hand as it rose to slap him.

"I would advise against that" he returned her warning.

"Get off me!" she was really angry now, and only became angrier as he dropped her hand and turned on his heel without another word.

She wasn't sure why she was so angry, that he had kissed her, or that he had stopped.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

That one was a bit of a filler. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Melting the Ice

Ok, tissues at the ready, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what happens next…

Chapter 4

Fen hung out the side of the helicopter, she could hear the groan and thrust of the planes in the distance and the pilots over the relay. It sounded like things were getting tense between Maverick and Ice, points were at stake and neither were willing to back off.

"**Contact. Multiple bogeys 165, two miles, looks like there goin' away from us" Sliders voice came through**

"**Oh I see 'em" Mav responded "Tally Ho, right two o'clock. I'm in"**

"**I'm in" **Iceman'svoice seemed to penetrate Fens senses even from here.

She scanned the skies, but could see nothing.

"**That son of a bitch cut me off" **Shit,she thought, Mav's pissed.

"**Come on! Come on! Jesus Christ!" Maverick's voice was low and angry "Ice take the shot!" and now she knew why.**

"**Come on Ice, get the hell outta there!" supported Goose**

Fen sighed; she'd only seen Ice at a distance since the previous day. She didn't know quite what to do. She knew that she could probably get him into bed if that was what she wanted, she just wasn't sure that was what she wanted. He'd be gone soon, like Pete and Nick, and she wanted to spend as much time with her friends as possible while she could.

She heard Sliders warning, it was a bad idea to play about with Iceman she decided, it would definitely end badly. Mav would hit the roof, there was a bad vibe between Ice and Mav.

"**Mav's gettin' impatient Ice, c'mon take the shot!"**

"**Ten more seconds then I've got him" **Damn men! She thought, couldn't they ever leave behind their pissing contests?

"**Come on Ice!" even Goose was losing it now "Get the hell outta there! Do it Mav!"**

"**Ice" Mav had had enough "Come off my right, I'm in"**

"**Five more seconds" Ice replied**

"**Off my right Ice, I'm in" **she heard Mav say, she had a mental image of Mav literally barging her way in past Ice.

She stood a little straighter as she heard Ice concede** "I'm off! Shit" **a smile played around her lips, Mav was gonna get this one!

Then she froze, she heard the words she dreaded.

"**We're in his jet wash!" she heard from Mav, as the cockpit alarm started to sound.**

"**This is not good!" said Goose "Shit, we got a flame out Mav, engine one is out, engine two is out"**

**She started to panic as she heard Mav's frantic voice over the radio "Goose I'm losing control, I cant…I can't control it"**

**The last thing she heard was Iceman "Mayday! Mayday! Mav's in trouble, he's in a flat spin, heading out to sea"**

The rest was drowned out as the helicopters blades whirred faster and she hung on as they took off. She scanned the ocean for the green trail that would lead the chopper pilot to the dip site. As they hovered lower and lower Fen felt sick. She could make out Mav holding onto Goose, supporting him. She just knew that Goose was dead. As first winch it was usually her job to get the first up onto the chopper. Out of respect, if it was safe, the dead were always brought back first. Second winch noticed her hesitation and plunged into the sea. She could not look as Goose was hoisted into the helicopter, she had to move and unclip him. It broke her heart, but she could not look into his face. She knew there was nothing she could do for him. Second winch had radioed the words that always cut threw the crew.

"Pilot, alive and conscious. Reel, life extinct"

She had said it herself before, but this time it was Goose, her friend, a huge chunk of her life _extinct_. She pulled herself together as second winch brought Maverick up. One look at him and she knew that he knew, she knew she had to hold it together, for him right now. He was in shock, shivering. He crawled over to Goose, cradling him in his arms. Dream tried to get him to let go, put he pushed her away.

"Get the fuck off" he snarled at her

"Mav, I have to…" she faltered

"No!" he raged "Not Goose!" she sat next to him and they just stared at their friend.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen sat outside the hospital, she stared into space. Her expression blank. Maverick and Carole were with Goose. She had not wanted to see him on that cold slab. Looking as if he was asleep. That would have finished her. She looked up as she saw a pair of legs stop in front of her.

"Fen?" It was Iceman

"Not now Ice" she begged, tears forming.

"I'm sorry about Goose" he said "Shit, I'm so sorry" sitting down next to her.

"Feel guilty do you?" she turned on him.

"You have no idea what happened out there" he said harshly, shaken out of his customary cool.

"Yes I do!" she shouted "I heard! You could have got out sooner. I had to watch them pull him out the water Ice, my friend!"

"I know" he said quietly "But these things happen sometimes, it's hard but you must have pulled others out"

"Yeah, but it was Goose" she sobbed, she had no idea why she was blaming Ice. He was no more to blame than Maverick.

"You'll get through it" he said "You and Maverick together"

"I'm not sure Mav will" she admitted "He's broken"

"He will" Ice put his hand on her hand, linking his fingers with hers, she gripped them for support "He'll get through this. I did"

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen watched as Maverick squared to Sundown. She couldn't hear what was said, but it wasn't good. She wasn't the only one watching, the whole crew were watching and she hated them. Mav was falling apart in front of her eyes and Goose was dead.

She hadn't really spoken to Maverick since the day Carole had left with Goose's body. They had promised to go to the funeral, even if it meant going AWOL. She and Maverick had sat together, talking about Goose, their times together and what had happened. She knew Mav was feeling guilty about Goose, and she tried to reassure him. It hadn't worked. Something had changed for Mav, he talked about quitting. She had gotten angry, shouting that she'd been there too, and she wasn't quitting. Was that what Goose had wanted? She had shouted. Mav had replied that whatever Goose had wanted, he was damn sure he wouldn't have wanted to be dead. She couldn't really argue with that, so she left him alone, as he asked. She had cried herself to sleep, she missed Goose, and now she missed Maverick too. He had closed himself off to everyone.

She jumped as the phone on the hanger wall rang, she heard what Wolfman said and decided that there was really only one person that Maverick might listen to. She ran all the way.

"Charlie?" she panted

"Oh, Hi Fen" said Charlie

"Pete's leaving" she said as Charlie's face registered shock "Wolfman told me, he's quit"

"Oh No" groaned Charlie, sinking into the nearest chair "Goose?" she asked

"Yeah, we fought about it, he said he wanted to quit then, I yelled at him, he can't quit, what will Goose have died for?"

"I don't know if he'll listen to me" Charlie said quietly

"You might be the only person he will listen to Charlie, he won't listen to me, he's been fighting with all the other guys, he's shut down" Fen's eyes were full of tears as she spoke.

"Ok, I'm not making any promises, but I'll try" Charlie put her hand on Fen's shoulder as she left the office, a gesture of comfort.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Melting Ice

Thank you for the review Sugar Love, I am glad you are enjoying it!

Chapter 5

Fen sat at the bar, logically she knew that there would be no solace in the bottom of a bottle, it didn't stop her trying though. Her mind was filled with images, Goose was dead, Maverick had quit. And Iceman, Tom Kaczanski. She had no idea what she was supposed to do about him. He'd been almost human when she'd seen him outside the hospital, comforted her.

"All alone again?" a voice behind her said.

"That is getting real old Ice" she said without turning around, she didn't even look as he took the vacant stool next to her.

"How come you're not flying?" he asked

"Standard procedure" she took a mouthful from her bottle "We get seven days when we pull a floater, unless it's battle"

"The navy looks after it's own" he observed, indicating to the barman for another beer for Dream and one for him.

"Why aren't you?" she looked at him for the first time, there were dark circles under the brilliant blue eyes.

"Even Top Guns are allowed a day off" he smiled "Mav's back"

"I know" she replied "Have you seen him?"

Ice took a long drink from his bottle "Yeah, he's better than he was, have you?"

"No" she sighed "We said some stuff, I hurt him"

"He'll be ok" Ice replied, draining his bottle "Graduation tomorrow, are you coming?"

"Yeah" she said "I could do with some fun for a change"

"Are you coming out tonight?" he asked, she could swear she heard a nervous note in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know" she said half smiling, looking at him from under her lashes, 'Why the hell am I flirting?' she thought.

He smiled back "I hope that you do, as you said, we could all use some fun" he quirked an eyebrow at her, making her insides turn to jelly.

"Well, when fun is on the menu, how can I refuse?" she replied coyly, finishing her drink.

"Until tonight" he said as they stood, he looked down at her, resisting the overwhelming urge to kiss her into submission "I'll pick you up, around seven?"

"Sure" she said and then leaned up, kissing him softly on the cheek "Until tonight Tom Kaczanski" she whispered.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Ice glared as he watched Fen dance with Slider, he knew that it was all for his benefit, she was all over Slider like a rash, and like the sucker he was, he lapped it up. He knew that she was drunk; hell they were all pretty well oiled. He watched as she wrapped her arms around his reels neck, jumping up and putting her legs around his waist, she gave Ice a long look over Sliders shoulder, he knew exactly what that look meant, 'Come get me before I run'. He watched as she detached herself from Slider and slapped his hands away as she headed for the bar, he resisted the temptation to punch Slider across the dance floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, realising that was the second time in a day that he had had to resist temptation where Fen was concerned. Him, The Iceman, who never got tempted had to admit that right now he was tempted, not an emotion he was comfortable with.

"Hey Mr Iceman!" Fen handed him a shot glass full of amber liquid, Tequila he assumed "I thought you wanted to have fun?"

"I am having fun" he swallowed the contents of the glass, smiling at her expression as she did the same "Watching Slider get all hot and bothered when we all know it's for nothing"

"Why do we all know it's for nothing?" she pressed herself against his arm, looking up into his face with a wicked expression on her face, oh her could see why men fell at her feet alright.

"Because we both know that it's not Slider you want" he said

"Isn't he?" she teased "Who is it that I want then? Maybe Wolfman? Or perhaps Hollywood would like to float my boat tonight"

She gasped as he grabbed her by the wrist dragging her through the doorway through the crowds, into the alleyway that ran along side the club. He pinned her against the wall with his body.

"Well, Iceman, talk about temptation" she purred, returning his intense gaze without flinching, thank God for alcohol she thought.

"Yours or mine?" he whispered.

"I didn't think you succumbed to temptation" she replied.

"I think I'm about to find out what it's like" he growled before he kissed her.

Fen's legs almost gave way and she was glad of the support of the wall behind her, the kiss was deep and strong, her arms wound around his neck as his slid over her sides. Ice's body pushed against hers, crushing them closer together. The music from the club pounded around them as they kissed, oblivious to their surroundings. Ice's hands found their way to her hair as he left her mouth. She turned her head, exposing her neck as he buried his mouth into her skin, nipping and sucking gently as she arched against him. Ice's head was spinning, he'd kissed hundreds of women before but this surpassed any kiss he'd ever had. It was so erotic that he felt his whole body trembling against hers, he realised that the trembling was coming from her too. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, cupping her chin with a hand.

"Let's go" his voice was husky and he wasn't sure he recognised or liked the tone of need that was present. She didn't reply, just took his hand and followed him out of the alley and towards the base.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen rolled over and frowned as daylight poured through her closed eyelids, she stretched and encountered the warm body next to hers, smiling she reached for him, without opening her eyes. Ice sighed deeply in his sleep as she stroked the defined muscles on his torso; he turned towards her his arm landing around her waist. She shuffled closer, pressing her body against his, her hands still tracing his chest and shoulders lightly. Wrapping a leg around his waist she pressed kisses along his throat gently, up towards his jaw line that was slightly rough from stubble. Finally opening her eyes she found herself looking into his piercing blue ones.

"That is one hell of a way to wake up" he remarked, she just smiled and he started to kiss her lips softly and teasingly. There was none of the fire from the night before. The desperate passion had subsided into something more sedate, lazy almost.

He rested his head against her shoulder, both of them gasping slightly for breath. He lifted his head to look into her face.

"I was wrong" he conceded "_That_ is one hell of a way to wake up"

"It certainly was" she sighed as he moved to lay next to her, alarm bells sounded in his head as he drew her to him without thinking, he didn't want to break the contact, ever. He gently stroked her arm, feeling vulnerable for the first time for as long as he could remember. He didn't like being vulnerable but the alternative was not much more appealing, he didn't want to lose her and the tentative connection they had right now.

"Are you coming to the presentation today?" he murmured

"Yeah, I want to be there, and I want to see Maverick" she replied, he heard the catch in her voice as she spoke of Maverick and unconsciously pulled her closer.

"You're not gonna try and seduce Slider again are you?" he said, looking down into her face with a smirk on his lips.

"I don't think I need to do I?" she asked, her smirk matching his.

"Aaah" he tickled her slightly "I knew that was for my benefit"

"Your benefit?" she asked coyly.

"Poor Slider" he chuckled, wondering what the hell was happening to him, he was _chuckling _now?

"Worked though didn't it?" she said back, a frown creasing her brow as he stared at the ceiling a moment too long.

"Yes, it worked" he said shortly, he didn't like the idea of her flirting with other men, even if it was only to goad a response out of him "But for Sliders safety I don't suggest you try it again"

"Jealous?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why would I be jealous?" he raised his eyebrows back "Do you want me to be jealous when you throw yourself at other men?"

"Yes I do" she announced as she pushed herself up on an elbow "I would be, and I don't know why" her teeth worried her bottom lip after she spoke, nervous at his response.

"You would be jealous if I wrapped myself around Slider like you did last night?" he tried, but failed to keep the laughter out of face.

"Oh stop taking the piss!" she said flopping onto her back.

"I'm sorry" he said in a monotone "Yes, I was jealous, I wanted to drag you away"

"You did" she said flatly.

"I know" he said equally flatly, great, he thought, what now?

"I should go" she said, throwing the covers back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

She dressed in silence, feeling his eyes on her; she turned as she reached the door, looking at him.

"See you then" she said.

"Yeah" his expression was closed "See ya"

He waited until he heard the door close softly and lay down flat again, reaching a hand out to where she had just lain next to him. He really didn't want to admit that he missed her already and that it was only his pride preventing him leaping out of bed and running after her, and fear. Fear that she might tell him to get lost, that she wasn't interested in anything else from him, and that he knew, would hurt. He didn't know what to do.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen knocked on the door to Maverick's rooms and waited for him to answer.

"Fen!" he exclaimed, his face changing from delight to concern as he noticed that she was wearing clothes that weren't suited to 7am. He stood back and let her pass and she went in and threw herself on his recently vacated bed, snuggling into the warmth for comfort. He came and sat next to her, putting his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry for what I said, you know before" she said quietly.

"Hey, don't" he said "We were both mad about losing Goose, but we're ok now right?"

"Right" she confirmed.

"So, Iceman then?" he asked

"Yeah" she sighed "Goose warned me, but as usual, I didn't listen"

"Would it make any difference to know that the talk in the lockers is that he's lost his edge slightly?" his eyes looked into hers, nodding at her questioning gaze "Uh huh, talk is that there's a woman involved"

"Tom Kaczanski is really not the type to lose his head over a woman, he didn't even hint at it this morning" she said sadly.

"Like he's gonna tell you!" Mav snorted "The guy's all over the place and he's got a reputation to uphold, not gonna admit that a woman has made him lose his edge is he?"

Fen laughed "Typical guy"

"That's better, now get yourself some sleep and go to that presentation and knock his ass into gear" Mav smiled and sat back as she crawled to him and hugged him.

"I love you Pete Mitchell" she said

"I love you too, you mad woman, we're gonna be ok, all of us, though" he looked at her "Did it really have to be him that turned your head?"

"Would I ever make it easy for myself?" she quipped.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Melting the Ice.

Chapter 6

Fen walked slowly towards the presentation area, it looked pretty quiet so far and she was glad. She looked about, smoothing her immaculate whites as she approached the small knot of men near the front.

"Hey!" Hollywood called "Fen!"

"Hey Wood" she smiled at him, she liked Hollywood, he was fun and made her laugh.

"How come no one else looks that damn sexy in Whites?" he demanded jokily

"'Cos you're looking at men, Wood" she winked at him, turning to greet Wolfman and Sundown "Hey guys"

"Would ya just look at that" Sundown held her at arms stretch "Iceman is one lucky guy"

Fen just returned his smile, although it didn't quite reach her eyes at the mention of Iceman's name. She moved back from the guys, watching as they teased each other, she smiled; there was a lot of back slapping and rib digging going on. She gasped as she felt two strong arms lift her from her feet.

"How could you blow a nice guy like me out for a pilot?" said Sliders voice in her ear, she laughed.

"He's better looking than you" she replied still laughing as she tipped her head back and her ceremonial hat fell to the ground behind Slider.

"Yeah, but I'm better in bed" he whispered in her ear, putting her gently down, she turned to look at him.

"I don't intend to find out" she scolded light heartedly.

"Typical Ice" said Hollywood from behind her "Gets the trophy _and_ the girl"

"Jealous Wood?" she challenged "Sorry but I don't think Ice swings both ways" she smiled as the group bubbled with laughter.

"I certainly don't" said a voice behind her a split second after she saw Slider and Hollywood look momentarily worried, Fen didn't miss a beat as she whirled around.

"Glad to hear it" she declared, smiling was the hardest thing at that moment. He stepped forwards, glaring at the others who melted away as if by magic, and handing her the hat that had fallen to the ground.

"I'm er" he started "I'm sorry"

"What for?" she was well used to generic 'I'm sorrys'; they were the staple of guys who wanted to worm out of bad behaviour.

"This morning, I should have…" he faltered

"Should have what?" she looked him square in the face "It helps if you finish what you start"

The double meaning wasn't lost on him "I know"

"Tom, I had a good time last night, more than good, great in fact, but if that's all it was then I won't give you a hard time" she said softly, looking off into the middle distance.

"I don't want it to be" he said equally softly "It's just…"

"If you say complicated Lieutenant Kaczanski" Fen cut him off "I might just have to slap you"

Ice looked at her as fire blazed in her eyes and he found he couldn't look away, he realised he wanted to be the one who that fire blazed for, and only him.

"Why?" she caught the look of amusement on his face, they were both far more comfortable with the teasing flirtatious relationship that had developed, than anything deeper she decided.

"Because you will sound like Mav talking about Charlie and the last person I want you to remind me of is Maverick, it would be like…incest" she snorted, able to meet his eyes now that they were back on even ground.

"Classy" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word "Ok, I'll say this, there are going to be some pretty hefty celebrations tonight after I have won the trophy" he paused for her reaction.

"It's so sexy when your head inflates like that" she muttered as he grinned broadly.

"But I'd rather have a quiet celebration, with more sophisticated company" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure Viper would be happy to have drinks with you" she quipped smartly.

"I'm not sure he'd be up for what I had in mind" he smiled lazily.

"And I've just told everyone you don't swing that way" she rolled her eyes dramatically and turned away "One night and I've turned you gay"

He laughed "Oh I don't think so" he caught her arm and leaned in closer, whispering in her ear "You don't get away from me again that easily, I'm going to make sure you understand me perfectly tomorrow morning"

She turned to face him; trying to control the trembling that his voice and touch had started "You planning on buying me breakfast then Iceman?" she could have bitten her tongue as soon as she said it.

"I'm planning on skipping breakfast" he whispered "Of the food kind anyway" she felt a rush of heat as his eyes ran up and down her body, leaving her in no doubt what kind of breakfast he had planned.

"That's bad for you" she replied her voice uneven.

"On the contrary, it'll be very good, for both of us" he released her as Viper strode to the podium behind them asking everyone to take their seats for the presentation.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

"Dream!" Fen heard the chopper pilot calling from the hanger but decided that she would ignore him. She was mad, real mad. Iceman had offered himself to her on a plate and the damn navy had whisked him away from under her nose for a mission.

"God, I hate the navy" she muttered, ignoring the pilot's frantic arm waving and gesturing "I'm gonna go get good and drunk" she uttered to herself, annoyed that now the trophy had been presented, there would be no more fun. It had been a tough few weeks, she still felt raw about Goose and had yet to really allow the fact he was gone sink in. She was pissed that Mav and Ice had been sent who knew where, probably to fly a mission and she was left here, wondering if they would return. She didn't know when she would see either of them again. She heard running footsteps behind her as she approached the door of her quarters.

"Leftenant Miller" Fen snapped to attention, spinning she saluted automatically to Commander Metcalfe.

"Sir!" she rapped.

"Dream, get your ass over to the hanger, you are going to give chopper assistance to a mission" he said curtly.

"Sir?" she asked bewildered.

"Move!" he ordered "Get your gear and meet the rest of the crew in the hanger!" he turned away from her and then turned back, as if to add an afterthought "And Leftenant Miller?"

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"This is the real deal, I know you have done this before but be aware that you might well be under fire today, be careful out there and bring home all my men safely" he ordered.

"Yessir!" she saluted as he ran from her.

Ten minutes later and Fen was running towards the hanger where a helicopter awaited her arrival outside, she grinned at the chorus of wolf whistles and shouts as she flung her flying gear into the open door and swung herself into the body of the chopper. She was still in her whites as were the guys who were already seated, taking the last vacant seat she buckled herself in as the helicopters blades whirred harder and they started to lift. She slipped the headset on, grinning as Maverick turned in his seat to look at her enquiringly. She raised one shoulder in answer to his unspoken question and he turned back around after flashing her a grin.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Melting Ice

Chapter 7

Fen tried to quell the panic in her stomach; she remembered all to well the last time she had been on a rescue where a friend had needed pulling from the ocean. Her stomach had been in knots since the crew had taken off, Ice had winked at her as she casually hung out the side of the chopper while he made his way to the F14 that he would fly into the unknown. Slider had tipped her a wave. Hollywood had been rather more expansive, breaking formation to turn and shout at her.

"Hey! Hope you're gonna wipe that dopey smile off your face if one of us needs rescuing!" he had hollered, she had merely grinned as he'd nodded towards Ice and saluted her smartly before racing over to his plane and 'saddling up' as they called it. She had watched them take off and said a little prayer, Mav was on ready 5, and if he had to go she hoped he could hold it together. This could be battle, a naval ship had become stranded and the rescue mission needed air support. The enemy had Migs in the area. She had listened to the relay and her heart had stopped as she heard Iceman announce that Hollywood had bought a missile.

"**Oh shit! He's got a radar lock on us!" Wolfman yelled**

"**Get outta there Hollywood!" Ice joined "Get outta there God damn it!"**

"**Break left!" she heard Wolfman shout just before her ears were met with the fuzz of static that meant only one thing.**

"**I'm hit! I'm hit" Wood shouted over the cockpit alarms "I can't control it! We're going down!"**

"**Wood's been hit!" she heard Ice say almost like he didn't believe it "Voodoo 1, voodoo 1, Wood's been hit, Wood's been hit, we've lost Hollywood, repeat we've lost Hollywood, we've lost our wingman"**

The chopper had already been in the air at Ice's first words that Hollywood was going down, Fen fastened her harness as the helicopter sped to the co ordinates given by the control room, they were vulnerable, there was only Ice still in the air against five enemy aircraft, he would not be able to help should the chopper come under fire. She listened as Maverick was launched to replace Hollywood. She prayed at that moment, that Wood and Wolfman were alive, that Ice would survive being engaged with five Migs and that Mav would hold it together. She scanned the Indian Ocean for the green blaze that would indicate where the pilot and reel were as she listened with a sinking heart to Iceman's despair as Maverick disengaged after coming close to being hit. Shit, she thought, Mav this is not the time to lose it.

"**God Dammit! Maverick's disengaging!" Slider announced.**

"**Ah I knew it!" Ice sounded triumphant yet defeated.**

She could hear Merlin, Mav's reel shouting at him to reengage, she willed him to go back, Ice would not last alone and then the Migs would go after Mav anyway, she didn't want to have to pull all six crew out of the water, that was supposing the Migs didn't come after the chopper, they had been known to shoot down rescue helicopters. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Mav's voice over the relay.

"**Ice, I've got your Mig dead ahead, he's dead ahead"**

She smiled, he was back in, and now all he had to do was stay alive. She scanned as the chopper lowered, she could hear the planes, the high pitched almost whine of the Migs and the low rumble of the F14's as they dived and spun around the sky, even over the chopper, they must be close because she could hear them. She ducked involuntarily as an F14 flew above them, she watched it go, knowing that whoever the pilot, she loved them. She listened as explosions rocked above them, hearing Mav and Ice announce each Mig they shot down with relief. She spotted the green trail as the chopper circled, she could see that Wood and Wolfman were waving from the water, she felt relief again, they were alive. The last thing she heard as she prepared to jump made her smile, the exchange between Merlin and Maverick was typical Mav, all the way. Damn it the guy was good!

**Merlin sounded panicked "what are you doin'? You're slowin down!"**

"**I'm bringin' him in closer Merlin" Maverick sounded totally in control.**

"**You're gonna do WHAT!" Merlin clearly thought Mav had taken leave of his senses. **

"**I'll hit the brakes, he'll fly right by"** **Mav explained.**

Fen heard no more, she plunged into the water, adrenaline surging, she knew that they had to be quick. As she surfaced she heard another explosion, looking up she saw debris lit up across the sky. Praying that it was a Mig she swam towards Hollywood, adjusting her waterproof earpiece as she heard Merlin.

"**Mustang this is Voodoo 3, remaining Migs are bunking out"**

She high fived Wood as she hitched him up "We won!" she said.

"Yeah baby!" he gave her a wet kiss of glee as he was winched into the helicopter, she hooked Wolfman up as the line came back down. Looking upwards as she waited for the line to come down to her after depositing Wolfman she caught both F14's doing aerial rolls as they returned to the ship. She smiled, it seemed even Iceman was fond of a little goofing around sometimes.

She watched the excited ground crew as they returned to the ship, as they circled and prepared to land she heard the unmistakable roar of the planes as Mav and Ice performed a high speed pass on the ship, making the chopper sway slightly from the down draught. She watched as they landed, both pilots executing text book landings despite the damage they had sustained in the dog fight. The helicopter landed and Hollywood and Wolfman leapt out and ran towards the assembled crowd, unable to stop herself Fen followed. She eyed the situation warily as Ice and Mav faced each other.

"**You!" Ice hollered "You are still dangerous" relief coursed through her as Ice smiled "But you can be my wingman anytime"**

"**Bullshit" Mav returned, a smile breaking out "You can be mine"**

Fen smiled as the two men hugged and Slider lifted Mav up. She felt _happy_. It was a great moment. She hung back; the guys were all laughing and clapping, slapping each other on the back. Slider led them away to be debriefed and she watched until they were out of sight, walking back to the helicopter to sort the gear out and make sure it was ready to go up again at a moments notice.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen walked down the ships corridor, the navy were still quite old fashioned in their view of men and women and the ladies shower room was secreted away miles away from where an errant and horny sailor could stumble across them. She whirled around as a door opened and a gale of laughter followed the flight crew out of the debriefing room. She spotted Mav, the huge grin on his face mirrored on her own. He engulfed her in a hug. She buried her face in his neck.

"Goose would be proud" she said, blinking as tears threatened to take over "I am"

He put her down, his hands resting on her shoulders as hers rested on his chest, they just looked at each other, both fighting the tears.

"Hey!" Ice's voice boomed across to them, Fen looked over Maverick's shoulder as Ice pushed his way through to stand next to them "I said you could be my wingman Maverick" he was talking to Maverick, yet his eyes held Fens "That doesn't include feeling up my girl" he smiled softly. She looked at Maverick who backed off a few paces and nodded his head towards Ice with a mischievous grin on his face. She looked up at Ice as he held her gaze.

"See you decided not to fly that desk then" she quipped, hiding behind humour, she had barely finished the sentence when Iceman's arms went around her and he kissed her deeply, to much whooping and backslapping from the group. She felt Mav's hand on her shoulder and Ice was shoved forward by a hefty slap on the back from Slider as the guys left them alone in the corridor.

"Well, Mr Iceman" she said a little breathlessly as he pulled away "About that celebration…" she grinned back at him as he raised a hand to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah" he said "Much more to celebrate now" raised an eyebrow at her, closing in again for another scorching kiss.

They sprung apart like school kids behind the bike shed as a rough voice echoed around them.

"There's a time and place for that Lieutenant Kaczanski" Fen hid slightly behind Ice as he turned to face the bald and stocky Captain "And my ship is not it, kindly resume your celebrations somewhere else"

"Sorry Sir" the gleam in the captains' eyes was not lost on Iceman as he saluted his superior with a sly grin on his face.

The captain looked at Dreams crash helmet that had fallen to the floor, catching the top gun legend and her call sign emblazoned above the visor.

"Ah, Dream" he said, she stood up straight and saluted.

"Yes sir!" she rapped.

"You fancy making this permanent, rescue on my ship? You are braver than most men from what Hollywood tells me, leaping in for those guys without a second thought amongst one of the worse dog fights I've ever seen" he raised his eyebrows at her and she looked back at him, momentarily shocked.

"Thank you sir" she replied "But I like top gun"

He smiled at her, his eyes casting over Ice "No doubt you do" he said, nodding towards Ice he said "Kaczanski" with a nod and continued on his way.

She sighed and leaned against Ice "Geez Tom" she said "I feel like my mom just caught me making out in junior high!"

He laughed and put an arm around her "You fancy a shower?" he asked cheekily.

"Here?" she said "Together?" her eyes wide with shock.

"Hell yeah" he grinned.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Melting Ice.

Chapter 8

Fen lay back dreamily on the sun lounger, the party was in full swing and she wanted to get more tan while she could. She looked over to where Ice was talking and laughing with the guys from his top gun class. Since their graduation three days ago, her life had been a whirlwind. They had returned from the battle as heroes and all crew had been granted a four day break. Some of the guys had organised a pool party to celebrate the grads from top gun and the victory over the Migs on the same day, tomorrow was everyone's last day of freedom before work had to be done and decisions made. But today was about fun and laughter, and Fen was determined that she would enjoy every last second. She watched as Ice broke away from the group and headed towards her, a lazy smile on his face, he stood over her, casting her body into shade.

"Here" he said handing her a bottle of beer.

"Thanks" she took a swig, looking up at him; he looked relaxed for a change in swim shorts, bare chested apart from his dog tags that glinted in the sun "You're in my sun" she teased.

His eyes looked over her body, taking in the black bikini "That hardly leaves any room for imagination" he commented.

"But you don't need to use your imagination do you?" she blinked up at him.

"Indeed I don't" he conceded "I have an excellent memory" goose bumps broke out on her arm as he traced a finger from her wrist to her shoulder.

"So do I" she tilted her head to one side, they had spent the last three days holed up in her quarters together, only emerging today because Maverick had refused to leave until Fen agreed that they would come to the party. Tom Kaczanski had surprised her, not wanting to leave her side since they returned. He had started to reveal a side that she never would have guessed he had. Granted, most of the time they had spent together had been in bed, and he had been almost rough at some points but he had also been gentle and caring. She had woken crying the first night, dreaming of Goose and he had held her, stroking her hair until she calmed down.

"Food's up!" shouted Charlie as a swarm of people fell on the buffet that had been laid on for them, Ice held his hand out and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet, walking over to the table with his hand possessively around her waist. This was another thing about him she would never have guessed, he was actually very tactile. Small touches all the time, his hand guiding her on the small of her back, a hand on her leg. She liked it. He released her at the table reluctantly, needing both hands. They drifted apart bodily but his eyes swept the area every few moments to check her whereabouts. Fen stood with Charlie, chatting as they ate.

"When do you go?" Fen asked, picking at some potato chips.

"I don't" said Charlie with a smile "I decided I like it here" Fen smiled as her eyes drifted towards Maverick who was engrossed in a conversation with Merlin about his motorbike.

"Nothing to do with Mav staying then?" she grinned at Charlie cheekily.

Charlie returned her smile "When you find someone like him Fen, it's madness to let him go. I love him and I want to be with him more than I want promotion"

"That's very brave" Fen remarked "But I'm glad, Pete's wonderful and he loves you, I've never seen him like this before"

"Thanks" Charlie said "It's worth the risk, are Ice and Slider staying?" Charlie gave Fen a guarded look from under her eyelashes.

Fen shrugged a shoulder in an effort to appear nonchalant "Slider's not" she said.

"Ice?" Charlie pushed the point.

"He hasn't said" Fen sighed "We haven't really talked a lot in the past few days – too busy!" she laughed.

"Don't you think you deserve to know?" Charlie asked.

"Why?" Fen frowned, not seeing Ice looking at her wondering what had made her tense suddenly "We're only casual, just some fun" she looked up sharply as Charlie laughed "what?"

"Was that supposed to convince me or you? Come on Fen, the Iceman is melting" Charlie looked amused.

"Well he's certainly hot" she quipped, her eyes roaming him as he stood side on, talking to Commander Mike Metcalfe.

Charlie laughed "I have to agree, although it seems most of the guys here have certain…attributes" sensing that Fen didn't want to talk about her and Ice just yet, she changed the subject.

"You are right there!" Fen's eyes sparkled "They're all quite attractive these guys, hope the next lot are as pretty, I mean Slider – wow, what a body!"

"Yeah, he's been hitting the gym alright" Charlie grinned "Good looking too"

"Shame he ruins it when he opens his mouth" Fen said, both women laughing at the comment "Imagine that body on Merlin, now _that_ would be the perfect guy"

"Yeah, Merlin's sweet, he's staying isn't he?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Wood's not and Wolfman keeps changing his mind" Fen laughed "He wants to stay for an easy life but he wants to be a hero too, he's gutted that they missed the action"

"Sounds like him" Charlie gave Fen a measured look "So if it's so casual between you and Ice and if he does go, why don't you and Merlin…"

"Me and Merlin what?" Fen's face closed off.

"Well, he's a lovely guy and he likes you a lot, anyone can see that, he's just too scared of Kaczanski to do anything about it but if you made the first move…" Charlie speculated.

Fen opened her mouth to reply but felt two strong arms lift her up and she was flying through the air in the arms, heading for the pool, landing with a splash she twisted and kicked away, surfacing and turning to see who had jumped in the pool with her.

"Slider!" she said shocked as he held her bikini top aloft with triumph, whooping with glee as he was cheered by everyone – everyone except Tom Kaczanski. Fen stayed beneath the water and glared at him.

"Give!" she demanded holding her hand out, careful not to lift it too high and give the guys an eyeful.

"Come get it!" Slider shouted waving the top, taunting her. Fen smiled, so he wanted to play did he? She thought, well, she played to win. Diving to the bottom of the pool Fen darted towards Slider, wrapping herself around him they struggled, but Slider was losing, Fen was trained to hold panicking pilots steady in the water until they could be rescued. Swimming away from him she made for the steps, climbing out awkwardly with one arm covering her chest and a smug grin on her face. Ice wrapped a towel around her, she was oblivious to the tension in him as she turned and waved Sliders swimmers at him.

"Come get 'em then big boy!" she challenged, the group around her bursting into fits of laughter.

"Yeah come on Slider!" someone shouted.

Slider grinned at them, treading water "I would but I don't want to put the other guys to shame!"

"Yeah right!" said Fen "Did you forget that I'm trained to swim Slider?" she laughed.

"Aw come on baby" Slider cajoled "Have a heart"

Fen went to reply but was shocked into silence as Ice grabbed the swimmers and threw them at Slider, they hit him square in the face and it would have been funny were it not for the palpable tension that had suddenly sprung up.

"Get dressed idiot!" Ice snarled before giving Fen a look of disgust and turning on his heel and stalking away.

"Ice?" Fen called after him, confused. He ignored her and she tried again "Tom, hey wait" but as she was fumbling with the towel and her top he had slammed out of the gate and gone.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

"Get a grip man" Ice said to himself, he was sitting on the beach looking at the dying sunset. His shoulders were tensed and he knew he had made a scene for no real reason. Slider was just being Slider and Fen had reacted as he would expect, she wasn't exactly the shy retiring type and that was what had attracted him in the first place, her fun attitude and the way she handled herself in a man's world. She had so much confidence and spark. He realised that he had met his match; she would never allow him to walk over her like he had some women in the past. He realised that he regretted his actions at the party, and that didn't sit comfortably with him. He was used to being so self absorbed and not regretting his actions, just like he was used to resisting temptations. He wondered when she had got under his skin, because she certainly had and was making him feel things he hadn't felt for a long time, since he was in flight school. Everyone knew him as Tom 'Iceman' Kaczanski, as cool as ice, never making a mistake with a plane or a woman. That was the image he had created through shutting his emotions down. It had made him the best fighter pilot of his time, but at what cost? He rested his head on his forearms which were in turn rested on his raised knees and wondered what the hell to do. He wanted to stay and instruct at top gun but he knew Fen would be around all the time and she would split his focus. Especially now, she would probably walk away after his behaviour today.

"What the hell was that about?!" Fen's voice jerked him back to the beach with shock "Why were you such an asshole back there?" she demanded.

"Nothing" he said, staring past her and out to sea "Just leave it"

"I will NOT!" she yelled "You totally embarrassed me, yourself and Slider!" she backed slightly as he leapt to his feet, his face inches from hers, his eyes were cold blue and sparking with anger.

"You embarrassed yourself!" he yelled back "I thought that you were different but you're nothing but a common slut!" he gasped as she slapped his cheek, hard.

"How _dare_ you!" she spat "You chased me if you remember! I was goofing around with Slider like I do with the other guys, and you don't care about that! What's so different about Slider? You warned me off him before"

"Yeah I chased you, my first mistake in a very long time" he shouted "But it will be my last because I can't take this again! If you want Slider then go get him _Dreamer_ because he's certainly up for it!"

"I don't want Slider Tom; if I did I would be there now, with him. Are you jealous?" she demanded "Is that why you threw your toys out the pram? Slider is fun, you know laughter and fun, you should try it sometime Iceman!"

"I was having fun until my reel and my girlfriend decided to have a strip tease in the pool" he replied hotly.

"Girlfriend?" Fen had stopped mid rant, her expression confused.

"That's what you are, isn't it? Or do you think I make a habit of spending my time with women that I'm not interested in?" he ground out

"I don't know!" she wailed "You haven't even said if you are taking the instructors position, you might be gone tomorrow! I have no idea what you make a habit of Tom, except perhaps being a sanctimonious prick!"

"I'm staying" he said shortly "Being at top gun is my dream; I thought that you were different, that you felt the same as I do"

"And how is that?" she snapped "Because you haven't told me, how am I supposed to feel huh? Your track record with women is worse than Maverick's, love 'em and leave 'em. I'm just another one in a long line; it's a good job that you don't travel with a bed because it would collapse with all the notches you've clocked up!"

"Oh grow up!" he shouted "You are hardly a virgin are you? Yeah, I know about your past too Fen"

"Me grow up? I'm falling for you and I don't want to Tom, because I don't want to get hurt but I can't not" she finished quietly, looking away as she realised what she had said.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said "I can't see you with Slider like that, yeah I'm jealous and I don't like being jealous, or tempted"

"Will you stop talking in riddles?" she asked the anger back in her voice.

"I'm sorry Fen" she knew it was more than an apology for his behaviour; she turned and walked away from him. He called out to her "Fen" the tone of his voice made her turn again.

"Don't Tom, please just don't" she almost begged, hating herself for letting him make her feel this way.

"I…I don't know what to do" he stammered, but his eyes held hers "About this, us"

"What is there to do?" she asked bitterly "I'm not going to change, I live in a man's world Tom, I have more guys as friends than girls. I like to have fun with my friends and you obviously have a problem with that. It seems pretty clear cut to me"

He moved closer, stroking her face with one finger "Yes, I have a problem Fen. I hate seeing Slider all over you because he's my reel and the last time I saw that happen I lost my girl and my reel"

"But that's the past!" she protested "I like _you_, not Slider; it's _you_ I slept with Tom. You could have had your pick of the women here and you chased me, and I know that had I given Slider, or most of the guys the look, I could have had a date every night, but only one guy held my attention"

He smiled "I got sick of being chased, I wanted to do the chasing for a change" he conceded.

"There's that famous modesty" she returned his smile.

"This is more to me than a few nights of passion Fen" his eyes were dark and brooding "I want it to be more"

She moved closer to him, almost as if hypnotised "So do I" she whispered.

"Hey asshole!" Sliders voice carried over to them "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Slider ran towards them and squared up to Ice.

"Not now Slider" Ice spoke in measured tones.

"Yes now, what the hells gotten in to you?" Slider demanded "You've been a son of a bitch since we got back"

Ice was taken aback, he was used to being the pilot in their friendship too and taking the lead, Sliders attitude was new to him. He tried to assert his dominance even though he was the smaller of the two men. He stared Slider straight in the eye.

"Back off" he said in clipped tones "I mean it"

"No" Slider pushed him, Fen could almost smell the testosterone in the air "I won't back off you owe me an explanation"

Ice stood his ground, seemingly calm as Slider pushed him again before suddenly launching a right hook at Slider's jaw and catching him off guard. There was a lot of pent up anger in that punch and Slider almost went down as it connected, but regained his wits and hit back at Ice, the thuds of knuckles on flesh and bone were sickening.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Melting Ice

Chapter 9

Fen turned and ran, as fast as her legs would carry her. She had never, ever thought that Iceman could lose his cool like that and it scared her. Instinct told her that he was a fighter pilot, he did an aggressive job, therefore aggression was in his nature, but to her it showed a side she did not want to see. She admired him for his unshakability. The way he always weighed up a situation and took the correct course of action. To see him go for Slider, his reel and best friend had shocked her, and Fen Miller didn't shock easily. Ice had stood out against the others because he didn't lose his cool, and now it seemed he was no different after all.

She stopped a mile or so from where she had set off, breath heaving in her chest, she was physically as fit as possible, her job demanded it. But the combination of shock and sprinting for over a mile had taken its toll. She collapsed on the warm sand, listening to the waves. As her breathing calmed and her body recovered from the assault she had put it through she realised she was shivering, the sun had set and the night air was closing in. Fen stood and headed in the direction of the base, walking slowly as she eased her tired and aching muscles back to life. She knew the worse thing for her had been to run so far and so fast without a warm up or down and now her muscles were protesting.

Fen reached her quarters and let herself in, stepping straight into a shower. As the spray washed away the physical evidence of the day's events her mind replayed them cruelly. She fought the tears that threatened, she would not cry over him. It was over, finished, and she would go on. It would be hard, knowing now that he was staying to be an instructor but she could easily avoid him, Mav was staying and he would be her rock, like he always was.

Fen grimaced as the phone rang, she almost decided to ignore it but thinking it might be Maverick or Carole, she snatched up the receiver.

"Fen Miller" she said.

"You ok?" first guess correct, it was Maverick.

"Yeah I'm good" she lied, thinking it wasn't so much a lie because she _would_ be fine "You?"

"Better than Slider" came the reply "It took four of us to get Ice off him, Fen where did you go?"

"Home" she replied, feeling guilty that she had deserted Slider, she should have at least tried to stop the fight "I don't need guys fighting over me Pete, it's pathetic"

"We've all been up against it, Slider knows how to push Ice's buttons, that's all" Pete reassured.

"Not the point, Tom Kaczanski is an ass" she snapped "He should be back in junior high"

"Fen…" Mav started.

"No Pete!" Fen unleashed some of the anger coiled within her "He's an asshole, like all the others. DO NOT defend him because he doesn't deserve it! It's over between us, I thought he was different from the others and I really thought that he had feelings for me, guess I was wrong, I'll live"

"He does have feelings for you, he was jealous as hell, that's why he did what he did. You'd have to be blind to not notice the guy's in love" Mav's voice rose an octave with frustration, Fen was so damned stubborn sometimes and he didn't want to see her throw away something good because she was too pigheaded to see the truth, even if it was with Tom Kaczanski.

"Yeah, in love with his ego or his reflection!" Fen spat "He just wanted a conquest and couldn't stand the thought that Slider might get in there too"

"Is that a possibility?" Mav asked, he had seen her flirt with Slider for most of the top gun school and had his doubts, Fen could be stupid and if Ice had scared her, she was quite likely to jump into Sliders arms, where she would be in control again.

"No" Fen sighed "I like Slider, he's fun, but I could never do anything like that with him, he's like an annoying but endearing kid"

Maverick laughed "Yeah he is" he said "But I had to ask, Ice scared you, you're running scared because you love him"

"I do not!" she defended.

Mav infuriated her by laughing again "Right" he chuckled "So you don't love him and he don't love you, that's why you're both miserable as sin, I could slap the pair of you, you're made for each other, so damn stubborn"

"I'm not miserable, I'm mad" she said hotly.

"Yeah, mad as hell because I've called you out and you know I'm right" Mav said with humour in his voice.

"Oh go to hell Pete Mitchell!" Fen shouted and slammed the phone down, the nerve of the guy! In love indeed, she didn't fall in love, not since 5th grade when she had her heart broken. She was mad because she…she knew Mav was right.

"Asshole!" not sure if the insult was directed at Pete Mitchell, who could read her like a book, or Tom Kaczanski who had made her fall in love without even realising it. She knew that giving in to temptation where he was concerned would lead to trouble.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen groaned as there was a pounding at her door, damn Maverick, wanted to torture her some more where she couldn't slam the phone down on him. She ignored it, glaring at the door as it threatened to give way. Sighing like a teenager she strode over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Mav, I told you…" she stopped short as Iceman shouldered his way through the door, she could see a wild look in his normally calm eyes "Oh! Do come in!" she snarled "What you gonna do? Beat up on me too?"

Ice glared at her, feeling annoyed that even the sight of her as she was, eyes blazing with temper and hands on hips, she excited him, in more than a sexual way "Shut the fuck up Fen!" he snapped "I came to apologise"

"Really?" she was close to losing her cool, really close "Funny way of showing it! Barging in here like a madman and swearing at me!" she slammed the door to add weight to her statement.

"Slider really pissed me off" he said in a low and dangerous voice.

"You might wanna take another pass at that apology Tom" she snarled "Because it was worse than the first attempt!"

"I know you were just fooling about, but you already have my attention and more than I'm happy about, so you needn't flirt with Slider because it just makes me mad" he said, gaining control over his tone but his fists were still clenched.

"Who says I was fooling about?" she asked.

"Do not play with me Fen, you will lose" he held a hand up, but more to put a barrier between them than to ward her off.

"Lose what Iceman?" she questioned "Because I'm not exactly winning now am I?"

"I don't want this to end" he stated suddenly "I don't want to lose you" Fen could see by his body language what the statement had cost him to say, she could sense he felt as vulnerable as her.

"Do you honestly think that I want Slider?" she asked "Do you really think I'm that low that I would sleep with him while we are…well doing whatever we are doing"

"No I don't, I don't want to think that Fen, but history repeats itself and no matter how hard I try, I can't get you out of my mind" he dropped his eyes and his fists unclenched.

Fen walked into the small kitchen and took out two glasses; pouring a generous measure of whiskey into both she carried them through, handing one to him.

"I think you had better tell me what is going on Tom because I'm confused" she thought a moment and decided that if she wanted him to be honest, she had better be honest with him "And hurt. Yes I flirted with Slider before to get your reaction, but today it was just fun, he started it and I just played. I want to have fun Tom, not be constantly worried that you are going to flatten a guy I laugh with"

"I should never have lost it with Slider" he followed her to the couch, sitting heavily at the opposite end "Slider is pissed at me, and rightly so, but he knows why I did it and he understands"

"But why?" Fen was genuinely confused "_I_ don't understand"

He stood and paced to the window "My reel, before Slider, we had been flying together since flight school, he slept with my girlfriend"

"Ice…" Fen tried to interrupt but he turned and cut her off.

"It didn't break my heart" he said "I wanted to kill him because there was something about her that I couldn't figure out, she played us both, but I didn't love her, I wasn't even that surprised at her, but him, I felt…betrayed"

"Well, your best friend bedded your girl, you would" Fen said "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same"

"I had feelings for her, but they are no where hear how I feel about you" he looked her straight in the eye "I could fall hard for you Fen and I don't want to, it's easier thinking that you would rather go off with Slider"

"Well I'm not going to sleep with Slider to fulfil your self prophecy!" she said sharply "You scared me today and I'm not sure I like it"

"Me neither" he said, moving to cut her off as she stood and tried to move away from him "I really don't like that you can get me so screwed up Fen"

Fen looked up at him, fear in her face as he closed in "No Tom" she said "Don't do this"

"Don't you want to see where this can go?" he came closer and she could smell a mixture of tangy sea air and whiskey on him, close to she could see bruises forming from his fight with Slider "Where we can go?"

"I don't know" she said softly "I can't deal with scenes like today"

"You won't have to" he kissed her softly, pulling away when she didn't respond "I won't treat you like that again, ever" he promised, the look in his eyes undid her and when he kissed her again she responded strongly, wrapping herself around him.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX

Fen awoke alone in her bed; it took her a few moments to realise that was wrong. She remembered the events of the previous day and that Iceman had been here should still be here. She rolled onto her front, and although she was disappointed to find herself alone, she had to smile at the night they had shared. It had been wonderful, hot and oh so satisfying. Tom had been everything he had been before, and more. Sitting up she smiled again, noticing that his clothes were still on the bedroom floor, flung in different directions, as were hers. Well, wherever he was he was naked and that was just fine with her. Before she could make a move the bedroom door was opened and he stood in the doorway, smirking for all he was worth and towelling his hair. She scowled at him playfully.

"How come your hair just looks the same without even seeing a brush and mine takes hours to do?" she whined.

"I'm standing naked in your bedroom doorway and you comment on my _hair_?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well" she sulked "It's not fair" flopping back on the bed.

"You do wonders for my ego" he remarked, dropping the towel and sitting on the edge of the bed, circling a hand around her wrist and pulling her towards him.

"Your ego needs no stroking from me" she shot back grinning up at him.

"I'll have you know I'm very shy and insecure" he laughed.

"Yeah" she said sarcasm evident "Just like me"

He kissed her roughly, pinning her to the bed "You don't have a shy bone in your body" he said between kisses, finding that she had linked her hands across his shoulders as he tried to move and she wasn't letting go. He tensed and tried to pull away, managing to roll onto his back but still she had not let go.

"Ah ha!" she shouted triumphantly "Now, what _should_ I do with you?" she said thoughtfully as she straddled his waist, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed.

"I surrender" he said, a wicked smile playing on his lips "I'm yours to do with as you wish"

"Good" she said leaning closer, their chests meeting "I'm going to have a shower and you" she kissed him lightly "can make me some breakfast!"

"Unfair" he said as she got up and headed for the bathroom, leaving him prone on the bed "I'll make you coffee and buy you breakfast because I don't even cook for myself"

She looked at him as he looked at her, she could see dark areas all across his body from his fight with Slider and she frowned "Have you seen Slider?" she asked suddenly.

"I saw him yesterday before I came here" he sat up "Why?"

"I just wondered you know if things were right between you, he leaves today" she said.

"I know" he stood and started to dress, she took it that the subject was closed and left for the shower. Ice followed her with his eyes, running his hand through his now almost dry hair, although he sensed she wanted to push the issue he was glad she had left it. Explaining to Fen and making it up to her had been a hell of a lot easier than it would be to Slider, he couldn't seduce him into bed for a start.

XXXXxxxx0000xxxxXXXX


End file.
